A New Kind of Game
by Ms. cinnamon
Summary: Play a game with me." I insisted.“What kind of game?”.“A new one. One we’ve never played before.”.“What is it about?”I took a deep breath."Could we play pretend...Pretend to be a couple for 30 days?" Sasuxsaku.OneShot


**I do not own naruto. sadly. :( **

* * *

**A New Kind Of Game**

Finally classes were day of high school life, coming to a close for the week. Tomorrow, my favorite day, a lovely Saturday. I can chill and relax with all my friends. Sunday,however, is just a day to rest and do soon follows after that day. Where the cycle of my HIgh School life starts once again.

I separate from my girl friends at the end of class. They were busy anyways with their respective boyfriends. Leaving me all alone. Lucky me...Irony much?

I walked silently to the entrance of the school, where my bestfriend was waiting for me.

"Finally took you long enough" he said with a hint of annoyance that dripped in his voice.

"Hehe, sorry Sasuke-kun I forgot some things in my locker and I had to go back to get them" I answered scratching the right side of my face nervously as he gave an exasperate sigh.

"What am I going to do with you Sakura?" he said, resulting to me sticking my tongue out at him as a response, and his reaction? Well, giving me one of his infamous trade-mark smirks, ruffling my pink hair in the process.

"Let's go, pinky."

If glares could only kill, he would probably be six feet under by now.

The walk to our homes was peaceful and silent, after all Sasuke had never been the blabber type, sure we're friends and all, and he usually prefers to talk to me, rather than his other friends. Although, if I am not the one to start the conversation, like current, i'd usually assume that he enjoyed the silence.

We passed a few couples on our way, and I kept staring at them, I thought it was very romantic the way they look at each other, the way they held their hands intertwined, the way they showed their affections to each other shamelessly.

I wanted to be like them, I wanted to have someone special by my side, to hug, to laugh, to cry, to kiss… to love.

I felt two fingers poke the side of my head. Annoyed, I looked up to find Sasuke's eyes staring at me intently. One of his darkl brows were raised.

"Oi Sakura, what's the matter with you today?" he questioned, by that time, he had already stopped walking.

"First off, you left me waiting for over 10 minutes at the front of the school, and now, you're zoning out on me. Who are you and what have you done with my pink haired friend?"

I couldn't help but laugh and punch him playfully on the arm.

"Nothing baka, I was just thinking" I responded, as I continued to walk ahead of him. I ran to the park that was located in the middle of the road from my house to school, with Sasuke tailing after me.

I rushed to the nearest swing and started to push myself slowly back and forth, seconds later Sasuke sat next to me.

"Spit it" he said after the pregnant pause between us.

I stopped swinging and glanced at him with a face that said_ I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about_.

"What is it with you today? You are acting… different"

Sasuke was indeed my bestfriend. There are people that currently thinks that Sasuke, although he is my close friend, what appeared to have gone public, that he didn't give a damn about , those people assuming are entirely wrong. He knows me better than anyone else...maybe even better than I knew myself.

"You noticed,huh?" I said solemnly. He stared at me, but kept his silence. "It's just that," I continued, "...all of our friends seem so happy...that... they have someone special in their lives...Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, even Tenten and Neji, and _he's_ a stoic bastard! But lookie now, they're together."

"So?" he replied.

"So...I want to feel that too...I want someone special by my side. I've never even dated before! My High School life is almost over, and still, i'm single! You too, Sasuke-kun, even though you have a lot of crazy fangirls that would do anything to get into your pants, you've never even dated, not even _one _of them.!"

"Hn. I don't give a damn about them, they don't know anything about me. They're only interested in me for my looks."

"Sasuke-kun, you sound so full of yourself!" I said in a mocking tone that I knew would piss him off...atleast I wanted to think that it pissed him off.

"Hn. Think what you want" he smirked back, amused at my comment.

I stopped rocking myself as I looked down at my shoes, if possible, there would have been holes on my shoes from the intense glare I threw at my poor victims, meant for Sasuke himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" I broke the pregnant silence after a while.

He lifted his gaze back at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Play a game with me." I insisted.

"What kind of game?"

"A new one. One we've never played before."

"What is it about?"

I took a deep breath.

"Could we play _pretend..._Pretend to be a couple for 30 days?"

I didn't turn to glance at him I just kept making holes on my shoes with my sight. I felt him stiffen on the swing beside me.

"It's just for fun, nothing serious, I just want to know what it's like to have a boyfriend" I added before he got the wrong impression.

After one minute of waiting for his reply he finally answered.

"Fine"

A bright smile expanded across my face as I jumped out of my swing to hug him.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn"

…

…

…

…

"So what am I supposed to do as your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked me when he dropped me home.

"Well usually couples hang out a lot"

"We hang out a lot"

"I know but couples have dates not hang outs Sasuke"

"Hn. be ready at 10 I'll pick you up tomorrow" he said turning around to walk to his home. Luckily he lives two blocks away from here.

**DIARY PROPERTY OF: SAKURA HARUNO.**

_DO NOT OPEN IT._

_DO NOT GET CLOSE TO IT. _

_DO NOT TOUCH IT. _

_DO NOT EVEN DARE LOOK AT IT._

If you commit any of the above, consider yourself dead :)

...

...

...

**1st day: **

I've never wrote on this diary before, in fact I'm writing on the first page after years of having this little pink notebook! But I guess, I want something to look or read back to, after the 30 days of playing _pretend _are over.

I guess I'm on for new stuff lately.

Today was the first day of being a_ 'couple'_, I guess we were a little off as a couple because we didn't really know how to act like one, we've never dated before anyone else in our lives.

But after all that, I had a good time. Sasuke took me to a coffee shop, he knows I love coffee in the morning, we talked, we laughed, and we joked like what we always do when we are together.

I like to spend time with Sasuke. I guess at least we'll have fun with this game.

* * *

**2****nd day:**

Sasuke and I went to see a movie. It was a Romantic one, and of course Sasuke being the man, he argued with me to see some action movie with fighting scenes, katanas and a great amount of blood, but after a while I convinced him to watch the movie I wanted.

Do you want to know what the sweetest thing was? He hugged me the whole time when I was crying! I swear his black shirt was all drenched, courtesy by me, as if he would've been running under a rainy day.

I found out Sasuke's muscular chest is the best spot to cry during a romantic movie.

* * *

**3****rd day:**

Monday… back to classes again! This Monday was the craziest ever!

The gang found out about our little game and I thought they were going to get mad, yell at us or something like that… specially Ino, she always made a scene over nothing and especially if she is not the first to know about something as important as our new game. But they did the contrary… they were happy for us...TOO happy in fact.

Ino and Naruto went screaming around the school that Sasuke and I were together.

I was almost killed at least 5 times by Sasuke's stupid fan girls!

I guess I need to develop a plan against them.

* * *

**4th day:**

Karin pulled a trap against me for stealing her dear Sasuke-kun, she really wanted to hurt me… badly. She even cut my frigging long hair that took so long to grow up!, and I was sure she'd have done something worse. But guess what? My dear knight in shining armor came to my rescue.

I've never, EVER, seen Sasuke that angry as he was today. He yelled things like:

_"How dare you to do that to her? Who you think you fucking are?"_

_"If you ever try to hurt her again, I'll make sure you won't be able to come back to this school ever"_

Oh and my favorite part!

_"You are nothing to me so stop messing with Sakura, or you'll regret it"_

I had to admit that Sasuke was hard to her, even I flinched at the sound of his mad voice, but she deserved it. She ended up crying so hard and she even begged him for forgiveness! What a low whore! But atleast I didn't have to see her ugly face for the rest of the day. She left home and Sasuke proved to be the best knight in shining armor I could ever wish for.

* * *

**5th day:**

Sasuke was with me all day long "_protecting me from the bitches_" as he quoted. And guess what? Karin bitch didn't show up today! Maybe she is drowning in her own misery. Good for her!

He complimented my new short hairstyle, he said it suited me.

He is definitely a great boyfriend. Whoever he chooses to be his _real _girlfriend, would be a really lucky girl, and I hope she can make him really happy….

Even if that person...isn't me.

* * *

**6****th day:**

He walked me to my house as he always did, but this time was different from the past times. This time we were walking hand in hand. And I have to admit I felt an electric wave the moment he grabbed my hand into his.

I liked the feeling but… Is this feeling for real? Or am I just acting very well my role in this game?

* * *

**7th day:**

The gang, Sasuke and I went to the amusement park and it was so much fun!

When we entered the horror house Sasuke surrounded me with his arms when he catch my frightened expression, protecting me from any harm.

When we rode the Ferris wheel I held onto him. I've never admitted before but I was scared of heights. He rubbed my arm with his thumb until I was calmed down, enough to enjoy the ride.

Every time we rode one of those fast games I ended up on his lap which caused us both to blush furiously. Of course he being Sasuke Uchiha was composed and calmed but the tint of pink on his cheeks betrayed him.

* * *

**8th day **

All night I dreamt about Sasuke. And when I woke up he was the first thing that came to my mind, I wanted to see him, talk to him, hold him.

Could it be…? No it can be…

I can't like my best friend… right? That's against the best friend code!

Best friends don't fall for each other or the friendship will be ruined for sure!

No matter how smart, sweet, handsome, romantic he can be…

Crap…

I like my best friend.

* * *

**14th day:**

I can't believe two weeks had passed since we started this game. I really never thought Sasuke would agree, a part of me was sure that I would have to get on my knees and beg him, of course I wouldn't get that low, I don't like begging and will definitely would never do that.

I feel something is changing inside me every time I see Sasuke-kun. I don't know what it is, I just know that a big smile creeps its way through my face in the same moment I see him, my hearts starts beating so fast when I see him, talk to him or even when someone else mentions his name. And don't even mention when our skin makes contact, my heart goes crazy and it seems it could suddenly pop out from my chest.

What is this feeling?

Why am I feeling it?

Sasuke …

Do you feel it too?

* * *

**16th day: **

Sasuke and I went to the circus as another of our game dates. it surprised me that he would say yes so easily because I know he is not so fond of these kind of places.

To tell the truth he despised circus, he says that they smell like animal crap and that he preferred to go to smell Naruto's house instead of a circus, they smelled the same but at least Naruto's place was for free.

I enjoyed the show, even if we had not so fun times, like when a clown was scaring the hell out of me (I know probably you would be laughing at me if you had a mouth, but yes…I am afraid of clowns) and when Sasuke was glaring at him, the goddamn clown just stood there with his frigging fake smile painted all over his face.

I was about to cry when my dear 'game boyfriend' stood up to wipe the clown's ugly face but I grabbed his hand so he was sitting again beside me and I used this time to hide my face in the crook of his neck while he protected me with his arms that laid wrapped around me.

The funny thing is that, said clown didn't show up in the next show, and later I found out that he was being treated by the circus doctor over a broken nose.

* * *

**20th Day.**

Today was Ino's birthday party and it was great! The gang was there, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba and even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were there.

We danced and had lots of fun, of course just the girls and me were dancing, oh and Naruto too he was the only boy dancing until Rock Lee and Kiba made a little dance competition between them.

After hours of dancing Sasuke went to the dance floor to get me, his head level inches from mine, and our bodies were almost touching in the crowded dance floor. That until Naruto with his crazy moves pushed him forward and made Sasuke's lips landed on mine.

Our eyes widened like big baseball balls and a deep shade of red expanded through out cheeks.

My heart thumbed harder, his lips send a great bliss through my body.

_He took my first kiss by accident._

* * *

**22nd Day**

Sasuke said he had a surprise for me today, I don't like surprises that much but I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me in any way, and I was happy to spend one more day with him.

He took me to have a picnic at the Cherry Blossom Park. It was so beautiful I can't believe he planned this. Even thought he is really sweet I never imagined Sasuke could have a romantic bone inside of him. But I guess I was wrong.

I had so much fun! But of course, being with Sasuke is always fun. At least it is for me. And I want to enjoy these last days before this game ends.

* * *

**24th Day.**

Sasuke kissed me today!! OMG I'm so happy! And this time,it was no accident, I swear!

He walked me home like everyday, our hands linked together. We stopped in front of the park and he turned to look at me. After seconds of looking into each others' eyes his face descended until his lips met with mine in a sweet kiss.

The pink tint gracing my cheeks as I asked him 'why?' his simple reply was 'because that's what couples do'

If only he knew that this means more than just a simple game for me. But I can't tell him, I'm afraid to lose all those years of friendship we had, I can't ruin something so precious that means so much for us.

I don't know if he feels the same way, but I'll enjoy to the fullest these last days I have with him.

* * *

**26th Day**

The girls went crazy today when I told them about my feelings for Sasuke-kun, specially Ino, she couldn't stop screaming 'I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!', Hinata had a sweet smile on her face and Tenten just replied an _'it was so obvious'_ which made me blush.

They tried to convince me to confess my feelings towards him, but I was too scared, at least I'm not ready yet.

* * *

**28th Day:**

Today Sasuke invited me to eat with his family and there was no way I could say no.

I love Mikoto-san, she is the sweetest woman I ever knew, besides my mom of course. She even cooked my favorite food; Dumplings! And for Sasuke, she made onigiri with tomato slides.

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had a weird relationship with Sasuke, they never seemed to get along, but when they are in front of their parents they treat each other with respect.

Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha family, Sasuke's dad, is a very important man, he always acts proper so I try my best to act properly when he is around.

I helped Mikoto-san with the dishes and she almost made me cry for what she told me.

'I hope Sasuke-kun finds a sweet girl like you Sakura-chan, I would be really happy if his girlfriend really _was _you'

I've always knew Mikoto wanted us to be together since we started being friends, but she never told me something like that before, and this crazy feelings I'm developing for him made me want her words to come true, but I didn't want any other girl to be his... no one but me.

* * *

**29th Day**

Tomorrow this game will end. Everything started just because I wanted to know about how it would be like having a boyfriend, but now I ended feeling so much more. I learned what it felt like to be in love.

Sasuke came to my house today, we spent the day there. But I never planned to end up in his arms crying on his chest and wishing this day would never end.

He asked me in a worried tone what was wrong but I kept crying as he soothed my back.

_'Don't cry everything is fine, I'm here with you… I'll always be here with you'_

'Do you promise?' I asked him with my puffy eyes looking straight at him, he gave me a small smile, wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

_'I promise'_. I smiled at his answer, after all, Uchiha's never break promises.

* * *

**30th day:**

30 days… I can't believe they have gone so fast.

I can't believe these turned out to be the best 30 days of my whole life.

I can't believe that everything I was looking for was right there in front of me.

I can't believe it took 30 days to realize what I felt for him.

I can't believe it took 30 days to say I love you. Well… I still didn't tell him, but after I am finished writing this page I know my whole life will change because i'd be sure to tell him.

I don't know if he loves me back, but I need to let him know that this feeling has taken over me and there is nothing I could do against it.

There's no way to fight it.

I'm hopelessly in love with him, and there's nothing I can do.

…

…

…

I was waiting for him at the entrance of the park, the place where this little game between us had turned to something incredibly real.

We were supposed to meet at 10 o'clock, I watched how different kinds of cars passed in a fast motion in the street in front of me.

I turned to my right and my heart start beating fast again… like every time when he appears in front of me.

He was walking towards me with his beautiful smile, that smile that I never got to see so often before, but these last 30 days I've been watching every day.

_**Honk… Honk**_

_**Crash**_

I heard the sound of two cars crashing and I saw how one white car lost control and went straight in my direction.

My eyes open like balls, I was paralyzed the only thing I could do was scan quickly for my dear beloved. all I saw was he running towards me with his widened eyes, his beautiful and rare smile no longer visible and the only feeling his eyes displayed were surprise, worry and fear.

_**CRASH **_

I felt a strong impact against my body that sent me flying to one side. My body collided with the floor and I felt my body ache with the hard hit.

My eyes slowly opened. There in front of me laid a pool of blood that connected to a pale hand attached to a bloody body of a raven haired boy. My eyes drowned in tears.

My savior. My best friend. My special person. My love. _My Sasuke-kun._

"SASUKEEEEEE" he was inches away from me, in the spot where I was waiting for him, a little farter away. The car was centimeters away from him.

I ran to him the only sound I could hear were my own cries.

"Sasuke open your eyes!" I said grabbing the sides of his face gently into my hands as the tears leaked out of my eyes.

"This isn't funny…_sob_…don't you see…_sob_…I'm crying? …_sob_… wake up"

No response. Just a merely alive body lay under me.

"Don't make me beg you to open your eyes… _sob_…y-you know I hate to beg"

No response. Just a pale motionless face.

"SASUKEE! P-please open y-your eyes! P-please! p-pleasE! Don't leave me! I need y-you! I-I 'm selfish and I w-want you h-here with me to m-make me laugh, t-to call me a-annoying, I'll even let y-you call me pinky i-if that's what you want but please!! Open your eyes"

I felt people gathering around us with curious and worried faces but I didn't give a damn about them. All I care about was for the boy I was uncontrollably crying above his chest.

"…_sob_… y-you promised you…_sob_…will be with me…_sob_…_sob_…_**always**_"

…

…

* * *

**_Hours later_**

* * *

I was currently at the hospital, our friends were already there and Sasuke's family too. We were waiting for the doctor to tell us how Sasuke was.

Mikoto was crying in her husband arms. I've never seen Fugaku so broken before, for what Sasuke had told me they weren't that close, he was always with Itachi, talking about him and praising him as if he was the only son. A sudden anger towards Sasuke's father gathered in my chest, but seeing his face, as if he was living a nightmare, was enough to make all my anger disappear.

Even Itachi looked so broken, he was sitting in a chair in front of me as if he was out of himself, and his hands were clenched into fists. I knew that even if they didn't show it, they cared for each other as brothers. They loved each other even if they didn't say it out loud.

Naruto was in shock, he was the only man who had been crying. Sasuke was like the brother he never had, he is part of his family, the family he never met, if something happened to Sasuke, then Naruto would lose someone important to him…again.

Ino and Hinata were at my sides and Tenten was kneeled beside me, they were crying with me. Shikamaru and Neji had worried faces waiting for news about their friend.

"Who is part of Sasuke's family?" a blonde woman with her hair pulled into two pig tails, who I presumed was the doctor asked, stepping into the small white bright annoying waiting room where we were gathered.

Mikoto jumped out from his husband grasp to answer.

"We are! What happened to my son?! How is he?! Is he going to be fine?" she desperately asked the doctor in front of her.

"Unfortunately it's too soon to know the state your sonis in, his condition is critical, he received a huge amount of hits, he got 3 broken ribs, a hard hit on the head, and several bruises along his body and a broken leg. We have to wait for him to wake up in 12 hours…"

I was having a hard time to breathe with what the doctor was saying about Sasuke's condition. Memories of his bloody body came to my mind as the tears escaped my eyes.

"What will happen if he doesn't wake up in 12 hours?" Fugaku strong voice echoed in the room.

"If he doesn't wake up, I suggest you prepare for the worst… I'm sorry"

Mikoto sank to the floor, if I would have been standing up, I'm sure I would have sinked down too.

My tears flowed uncontrollably, like wild waterfalls that no one could stop the only sound in the room were the sobs we were sharing.

"Sakura Haruno?" the doctor, Tsunade as I read in her name tag, call me when she was in front of me. I looked up and she held in front of me a white envelopment with a few blood stains. An apologetic look on her face.

"This letter is for you, it was with his stuff" she said before leaving.

I stared at the letter that now I held between my hands before quickly took out the white paper inside of it.

'_Hey Sakura_

_30 days together pretending to be a couple. _

_Where do you get these ideas anyway? You should stop watching so many movies… pinky._

_You have always been my best friend. You have always been there for me no matter what, even when I acted like an idiot you were still there for me. _

_I need to tell you something. Maybe I won't be able to tell you this personally, after all I'm not as strong as you think I am.  
You are my weakness, and I'm sure I won't be as brave to say this when I stand in front of you, that's why I decided to write you this letter. _

_I love you Sakura. I always had, always will. _

_After all this years of friendship I've always loved you, I don't see myself with any other girl who is not you. _

_I'm happy that you came up with this game, it wasn't annoying as you probably thought it'd be for me, instead it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me, I can show you what I feel for you, what it would be like if you decided to stay with me, if you truly decide to be my girlfriend. _

_Would you Sakura 'pinky' Haruno stop this annoying game of yours and make it a reality?_

_Please answer soon or my nervousness will kill me. _

_Love._

_Sasuke. _

My hands were shaking and my cries became louder and desperate, I couldn't see anything my tears were numbing my sight. I never thought Sasuke had loved me since long time ago, whenever he made a comment I thought he was joking.

'_Sasuke what is your type of girl?' _

'_You"_

"_Shut up be serious" _

"… _I don't have one" _

This was my fault, I should have moved away so Sasuke wouldn't have to save me… how could he? I should be the one on the hospital bed not him. I should be dying… not him.

I stood up and began to run. I heard people screaming my name in the distance but I couldn't stay any longer in that small room, doing nothing.

I passed a lot of doors until I finally reached the one I was looking for.

I shouldn't be here, I wasn't allowed to be here. but I didn't care. I needed to see him.

There he was lying on the white bed with machines connected to his body checking his pulse. The beating of his heart was slow. His pale white face looked so peaceful thankfully there was not more trace of blood on his body, which now was covered with bandages.

I knelt beside the bed with a tearful face.

"Baka, I should be the one in this bed, not you" I started to talk even when I knew that I wasn't going to get an answer.

I fought the sobs with all my will power, probably someone would take me out of the room in no time, so I have to tell him all I feel before it's too late.

I start to trace his beautiful face with my fingers until I reached his bangs and started to play with them.

He always liked that.

"You know? I never thought you felt that way since so long, and I just had to spend 30 days with you so I could finally realize my feelings for y-you" I gave a bitter laugh followed by a sob "a-and yet you spent years hiding your feelings, you are a baka you know t-that?... _sob_… I n-need you Sasuke-kun I really do, you promised me you will always be here with me so you have to keep your p-promise…_sob_…you've never b-broke a promise before so you b-better not start right now" I grabbed his hand between mine, it was cold.

"You make these…_sob_… the best 30 days of my life…_sob_… I'm sorry it took…_sob_… m-me a long time to figure that out …_sob_…" by this time I was crying without stopping "… _sob_…please come back…_sob_…I need you…I want you here… I don't know what I am going to do without you…_sob_… d-don't leave m-me… _sob_…I love you with all my heart"

I felt a little squeeze in my hand my head shot up and I could see Sasuke's hand moving trying to grip my hand.

"S-sa..k…Sa…ku…ra" My eyes widened at the sound of his voice and his eyes barely open.

"Sasukee!!" I said standing up my head a few inches above his head.

"I-I'll…alw…always be…with…you" his voice was weak almost as if it didn't belong to him. The meaning of his words was different from the one I wanted to hear.

"No, n-no Sasuke you have to be here with me"

"I… l-love you Sa..kura"

"I…sob…love you too" I put my lips upon his but suddenly they stop moving.

"Sasuke?" his eyelids were open but the monitor that showed the beating of his heart showed a thin line.

"Sasuke?!" I called him again fighting a strong sob and shaking his body lightly… but he never answered.

"SASUKE?!!" I called him again more desperate to get an answer from him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" I broke down crying on top of him, holding him as if my life depended of it.

Doctors dashed into the room and started working on him. Three nurses were necessary to separate me from him and taking me out of the room, taking me away from him.

I sank down the wall I hugged my legs wishing to wake up from this nightmare, a nightmare that would never end.

* * *

**_3 months later._**

* * *

I found myself alone in the same park where everything started, in the same swing that we had made our own.

I was rocking myself back and forth, remembering all the previous times we spent here.

I've never came to the park for the last three months, but somehow this morning I decided to come… this place held so many memories, good, sad and others that I didn't want to remember ever again.

I came here to get rid of the awful memory that came to my mind every time I passed by this place.

Blood, tears, pale skin, lifeless body… Sasuke.

A single tear rolled down my face as I closed my eyes to fight the next that were following.

A felt a thumb wipe my tear away, I opened my eyes startled for the sudden touch.

"Sakura why are you crying?" I quickly rubbed my eyes to clean the unshed tears.

"Bad memories" was my short answer.

"It's been three months you should get over it by now"

"It's hard to"

"…"

"That's why I am crying here… this would be the last time that I will cry in this place…so I can get ride of the bad memories… I need this so I can move on"

Two pair of arms wrapped around me.

"You can cry all you want… I'm right here with you… as I promised"

"Thank you"

"I'll always be with you" I nodded before lifting my head up and clashing with black pools of onyx.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. I love you too, Sakura"

...

_Now we don't have to pretend anymore._

_Thirty days are not enough to love someone, now I know._

_I need the rest of my life to love you._

_But please don't leave me or else this game will end_

_And I don't want play it with someone else._

_Meanwhile we can still play this new kind of game every day...for the rest of our lives._

* * *

**END! I hope you like the story, I just couldn't stop writting when the idea popped into my mind. Thank you so much to the wonderful BetaReader **Xo. Death Angel .oX **for helping me out with this.**

**Review pretty please with cherry on top? :) **

**Announce!!!... I won't update 'Just Say I Love You' at least if it doesn't get the 50 reviews... so don't waste your time and push the review button! **

**:D**

**Ms. cinnamon***

* * *


End file.
